The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cleome, botanically known as Cleome hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Inncleosr’.
The new Cleome is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Gensingen, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-branching Cleome cultivars that flower for a long period of time and have attractive flower coloration.
The new Cleome originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2002 in Gensingen, Germany of Cleome hybrida ‘Linde Armstrong’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed proprietary seedling of Cleome hybrida, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Cleome was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany during the spring of 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Cleome by cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since December, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Cleome are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.